heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5
Looney Tunes Golden Collection Volume 5 is a Looney Tunes collection on DVD. Following the pattern of one release each year of the previous volumes, it was released on October 30, 2007.Release and content information: The four discs in this collection are devoted to themes and subjects the cartoons in each disc have in common. The first disc consists entirely of cartoons starring the two top stars of Warner cartoons, Bugs Bunny and/or Daffy Duck. The second disc consists entirely of cartoons which lampoon fairy tales. The third disc consists entirely of cartoons either directed or co-directed by Bob Clampett. The fourth disc titled "Early Daze" features rarely seen cartoons from the 1930s and early 1940s which were made in black-and-white. Continuing a pattern which began with Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, the DVD set has a warning in the beginning of each disc that states that some of the cartoons contain ethnic and racial stereotypes that may be offensive to modern audiences; however, like the fourth volume, the warning is shown on a title card rather than done as a special introduction. This volume did not sell as well as the previous volumes did, mainly due to the slump of the country's economy at this point, and partly due to stiff competition from DVD release of rival studio Pixar's Ratatouille. As a result, it was decided that both this and Volume 6 release outside of North America would be delayed/not occur. . Eventually, however the fifth volume was released on April 18, 2011 in Region 2 UK. Disc 1: Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck In previous installments of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection, disc 1 was an all Bugs Bunny. Disc 1 in this volume, however, contains cartoons featuring Daffy Duck as well. (*): The original opening and ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. Special features Audio bonuses * Music-only audio track on Ali Baba Bunny & Stupor Duck * Music-and-effects-only audio track on The Abominable Snow Rabbit & The Super Snooper * Audio commentaries **Greg Ford on Ali Baba Bunny **Paul Dini on A Pest in the House **Jerry Beck on Transylvania 6-5000 **Eric Goldberg on You Were Never Duckier From the Vaults *Chuck Jones: Extremes and In-Betweens documentary - (2000), (Part 1) * The Bugs Bunny Show **Bridging Sequences for Bad Time Story **Mel Blanc audio recording sessions for What's Up, Dog? **General Foods commercials starring Bugs and company. Disc 2: Fun-Filled Fairy Tales (*): The original opening and ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. (**): Public domain cartoon. Special features Audio bonuses * Music-only audio track on Goldimouse and the Three Cats * Music-only audio track on Red Riding Hoodwinked * Music-only audio track on Tweety and the Beanstalk * Music-and-effects-only audio track on Bewitched Bunny * Music-and-effects-only audio track on The Turn-Tale Wolf * Audio commentaries **Eric Goldberg on Bewitched Bunny **Daniel Goldmark on Holiday for Shoestrings **Mark Kausler on Little Red Walking Hood **Greg Ford on Red Riding Hoodwinked **Jerry Beck on Tom Thumb in Trouble From the Vaults * Chuck Jones: Extremes and In-Betweens documentary - (2000), (Part 2) * 2002 Featurette: A Chuck Jones Tutorial: Tricks of the Cartoon Trade Behind the Tunes * "Once upon a Looney Tune" * "Drawn to Life: The Art of Robert McKimson". Disc 3: Putting a Bob Clampett on It :All cartoons on this disc are directed by Bob Clampett. (*): This cartoon does not bear director credits because Clampett left Warner Brothers during production. It was completed by Arthur Davis after Clampett left. (**): Released with no director credit, it was Tex Avery's final Warner cartoon. It was completed by Clampett after Avery left the studio. (***): Public domain cartoon. Special features Audio Commentaries *Jerry Beck on Bacall to Arms *Michael Barrier on Buckaroo Bugs *Eddie Fitzgerald, John Kricfalusi, and Kali Fontecchio on Buckaroo Bugs *Keith Scott on Farm Frolics *Paul Dini on The Bashful Buzzard *Greg Ford on The Old Grey Hare *Eric Goldberg on The Wacky Wabbit * Mark Kausler on The Daffy Doc *Michael Barrier on A Tale of Two Kitties Behind the Tunes *"Wacky Warner One-Shots" *"Real American Zero: The Adventures of Private Snafu". From the Vaults * The director's cut of Hare Ribbin'. * The Bashful Buzzard original storyboards. * The Bashful Buzzard original opening music cue. * Milt Franklyn opening themes with intro by Greg Ford. * Private Snafu Cartoons: Coming!! Snafu and Gripes (both 1943). * Seaman Hook Cartoons: The Good Egg, The Return of Mr. Hook and Tokyo Woes (all 1945). Disc 4: "The Early Daze" :Every cartoon on this disc is in black-and-white. (*): Combines live action with animation. (#): Public domain cartoon. Special Features Audio Commentaries *Jerry Beck on Eatin' On The Cuff, or The Moth Who Came to Dinner *Daniel Goldmark on Porky at the Crocadero *Greg Ford on Porky's Preview *Daniel Goldmark on Wholly Smoke From the Vaults * Unsung Heroes: A Director's Tribute—A salute to most of the lesser known animation directors who had short tenures at the Schlesinger/Warner cartoon studio. Directors profiled include Hugh Harman, Rudolf Ising, Jack King, Ub Iwerks, Ben Hardaway, Norman McCabe and Arthur Davis. * Television Specials: ** Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales ** Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over ** Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals References External links * * * * See also * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) * List of Bugs Bunny cartoons Category:Looney Tunes home video releases